Le Voyage
by guitaraddict
Summary: Larry et Sophia croyaient en leur quotidien banal.. Et si l'Organisation leur prouvait le contraire? Et si Larry était le frère de Lambo, Sophia la soeur de Lavi, et que tout deux étaient des êtres convoités par les forces du mal? Et si Le Comte et Byakuran étaient une seule et même personne? Après tout Byakuran peut changer de monde a volonté... Premier chapitre en ligne!
1. Chapter 1 : Arrivée mouvementée

Chapitre premier : Arrivée mouvementée

Larry leva ses yeux noisette vers le tableau noir de sa salle de classe attitrée. Tout dans cette salle était de couleur foncée, et le tableau se confondait avec le mur sur lequel il était accroché. La seule différence entre le tableau et le reste de la salle, c'était que le tableau était blanchit d'une multitude de formules et de modélisation d'atome qui ennuyaient profondément les élèves présents. Larry était un peu diffèrent, il avait également cette sensation d'ennuis perpétuel, mais c'était parce qu'il avait déjà la solution de ce que venait d'écrire le professeur au tableau, il connaissait avec exactitude les propriétés de tels ou tel élément du tableau périodique. Bref, vous l'avez compris, Larry n'avait rien à faire dans cette classe. Il était âgé de 16 ans, et avait refusé les propositions que lui avait fait le psychologue de l'école, c'est-à-dire lui faire directement sauter l'étape du bac pour le pistonner en direction de la faculté ou grande Ecole de son choix. Larry avait balayé l'idée et était parti calmement, les résultats de son test de QI dans la main. Il l'avait brûlé presque instantanément à l'aide de son briquet Zippo, offert par sa meilleure amie et sœur de cœur, Sophia Ray.  
Bref, Larry, ce jour-là, pour changer, n'écouta pas en classe. Ce qui changea, en revanche, c'était la réaction du professeur de chimie, mademoiselle Ducoin. Cette dernière s'énerva sur lui, et après lui avoir fait ravaler sa bile à coup de répliques acerbes, Larry finit en détention, le samedi suivant. Il ne pouvait porter plus d'importance à ce détail de sa vie qu'un chat regardait l'heure. Cette annonce fut donc accueillit par un silence de mort. Larry Métili avait eu sa première heure de retenue ! Première mais peut-être pas la dernière, il savait que les ragots allaient bon train mais il s'en fichait. Comme il se fichait du fait que sa meilleure amie le dévisageait avec insistance.

« Il doit avoir un problème avec une ligne de programme, encore, sinon il aurait pu s'en tirer avec une engueulade. » pensait la dîtes meilleure amie. Sophia Ray, âge de 17 ans également, avait des résultats et une vie scolaire tout à fait banale. Sa plastique n'était pas mauvaise, mais pas exceptionnelle non plus. La taille, plutôt petite, lui rappelait qu'elle avait malheureusement fini de grandir depuis un moment déjà, même si elle espérait encore aujourd'hui une soudaine poussée de croissance. « On en parlera tout à l'heure au pire… » Se dit alors la brunette aux yeux grisonnants.

Trois heure plus tard, quand les cours furent achevés, elle alluma son ordinateur et découvrit un message étrange sur son bureau, accroché au logiciel que Larry avait créé pour qu'ils conversent ensemble gratuitement et ce, partout dans le monde.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? Merci ) Connectez-vous vite ! » disait le message.

En effet, lorsqu'elle fut mise en contact avec le réseau CIA –Chat Instantané Anonyme – de Larry, elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas les 2 personnes connectées habituellement, mais bien une troisième personne, qui semblait parler virilement avec Larry, qui agissait sous le pseudonyme de « Lamy ». En tout cas, Larry semblait furieux et passablement confus sur l'ajout intempestif de ce hacker dans son logiciel confidentiel.  
- Qui es-tu pour te permettre de t'incruster dans NOTRE espace privé, comme ça ? vociféra Larry, sa voix résonant dans toute la pièce par le jeu d'hologramme et de son très perfectionné qu'il avait lui-même mis au point.  
-C'est fascinant, cette facilité que tu as eu pour créer un truc qui te dépasse… Je ne sais pas si je devrais le classer dans le domaine du génial, ou du pitoyable. Fit calmement l'inconnu, sous le pseudonyme de « XII ».

Ce nouveau système permettait d'apparaitre sous la forme d'un avatar. Ainsi, Larry ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un jeune homme de 17 ans, les cheveux en bataille de couleur argentée. Ses yeux de couleur normalement noisette étaient maintenant visibles de couleur ambrée, presque orange. Il dégageait une espèce d'aura puissante, et le fait qu'il soit en colère actuellement le rendait encore plus imposant. Il était de stature moyenne, mais paraissait être assez grand. Son style vestimentaire aussi était modifié, en vrai, Larry avait un style décontracté et peu classe, mais dans son reflet holographique, Larry s'était représenté avec un style plutôt particulier : Un pantalon en toile épaisse, collant à ses maigres mollets et cuisses, une chemise s'arrêtant à la moitié des cuisses ou un peu moins de couleur orangée, allant avec une veste noire en toile également, comme un costard, qui laissait la chemise dépasser de dix bons centimètres en dessous. La veste restait ouverte et l'effet final rendait plutôt bien. Rajouter, bien sûr, les bottes en cuirs et l'effet final était encore plus réussit qu'à l'origine. Il avait la classe et c'était le but.

Sophia, elle avait opté pour une légère ressemblance à son aspect d'origine. Elle était toujours brune, mais avait accentué ses reflets bleus, et on avait l'impression qu'elle avait des mèches colorés tout comme ses yeux, qui était bleus comme le ciel qui surplombait la plage imaginaire où ils se trouvaient.  
Larry avait dans ses mains un carnet électronique, qui lui servait de maintenance permanente pour façonner ce monde à volonté quand il était dans la matrice du logiciel révolutionnaire. L'inconnu, lui, portait une simple veste très longue, munie d'une capuche, qu'il portait rabattue, il était impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit sur les caractéristiques fictives de ce personnage. Apparemment, il en était de même pour sa vraie identité, car par message privé, Larry indiqua que l'inconnu avait une IP masqué par un pare-feu incroyablement puissant.

- Bref, je ne suis pas venu pour te voler tes données ou faire le cheval de Troie, mais plutôt pour vous prévenir tous les deux que votre vie est sur le point de changer. Ce qui va suivre pourrait ressembler à de la fiction, mais c'est bien réel. Sophia, Larry, savez-vous qui sont vos vrais parents ? Vous êtes tous deux adoptés mais que vous a-t-on dits, pour masquer l'absence de vos parents biologiques ? déclara alors l'inconnu, avec une dégaine presque provocatrice.

-On nous a tous les deux dis que nos parents étaient morts, pour divers causes et je n'ai pas envie d'y revenir, je ne me souviens même plus de leur visages, toute ma vie avant mes 6 ans est floue. Répondit Larry, avec une mine contrariée, c'était bien la première fois qu'il oubliait quelque chose et cela le perturbé.

-On vous a mentis, vous vous en doutez, non ? Comment expliquer rationnellement à des enfants que leurs parents ne viennent pas de ce monde et qu'ils sont en danger à cause d'un psychopathe magnanime ? C'est dur, vous savez ? répliqua nonchalamment l'homme en se redressant sur lui-même. L'ombre de son visage s'éclaircit un bref instant et Larry eut pleinement le temps d'enregistrer ce qui pouvait identifier l'homme. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, profonds. Il avait également des rouflaquettes et un sourire masquant toute ses autres émotions. Il mit sa main sur sa capuche, et la supprima d'un clignement d'œil.  
-Je m'appelle Andrews, mais de là ou je viens, on me connait sous le nom de Reborn. Enchanté mes chers futurs collègues. Si je suis présent devant vous, c'est pour vous demander de ne pas quitter ce logiciel jusqu'à ce que le système de téléportation soit opérationnel, ce qui arrivera dans 10 minutes, nous n'attendions que mademoiselle Ray, ou plutôt mademoiselle Bookman. Par ailleurs, ton nom, Larry, n'est pas Larry Métili, mais plutôt Clyde Bovino, un membre important d'une famille mafieuse, mais je te l'expliquerais plus en détail plus tard. Je ne veux pas que vous vous opposiez à moi, car quel que soit votre opinion, nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter, il nous rester encore votre lueur d'espoir. Qui suis-je, concrètement, c'est un mystère qui vous est inutile de résoudre, je vous l'indiquerais directement. Je suis un des généraux de la lutte contre un homme très puissant, appelé Byakuran, dans ton monde, Larry – ou Clyde- et appelé Le Comte, dans le tien, Sophia. Ce monde n'a rien de particulier, à vrai dire, Byakuran ne fait qu'investir de temps en temps ce monde pour y piocher de jeunes « talents » comme vous deux. Je vous laisserais le soin de découvrir vos talents respectifs, une fois installés dans vos mondes d'origine. Ne cherchez pas à retrouver vos parents, Byakuran les a pervertis et ils font désormais partis d'une organisation qui jure de tuer tout être défendant la race humaine. Des questions ? Si j'ai bien calculé, il nous reste encore le temps pour une question par personne. Choisissez bien et vite.

Larry, abasourdi, se reprit très vite, et, toujours en rogne, cracha sa question d'un ton venimeux :

-Et si nous refusons et que nous déconnectons le serveur ? Il me suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton et c'est fini.  
-Essaye, pour voir. Vous n'avez pas le choix, vos dons ne sont pas de simple tours de passe-passe, vous le découvrirez plus tard, et vous comprendrez alors pourquoi nous vous forçons quelque peu la main.  
-OK, maintenant, moi j'ai aussi une question assez importante. fit alors Sophia, qui n'avait pas encore parlée depuis le début.  
- Je t'écoute. Répondit calmement Andrew.  
- Comment allons-nous correspondre, si nous sommes dans deux mondes différents, si déjà nous n'avons pas le choix, je tiens à parler avec Larry, c'est mon meilleur ami ! S'écria alors Sophia, s'accrochant au passage le haut de sa robe, la serrant avec hargne, comme si le fait de lâcher prise pourrait lui faire perdre la notion réelle de l'instant présent.

Andrew sourit alors d'un air malin, et remit en place ce qui semblait être un caméléon vert sur son chapeau.  
-Bien sûr, je vais vous fournir des moyens de communications, fournit à tous nos membres, utilisable via ce téléphone que je tiens dans ma main. Ce téléphone est invisible sauf pour les membres de notre organisation. Ce qui te sera particulièrement utile, Sophia. Mais je dois vous laisser, les adieux ne sont pas pour tout de suite, vous vous reverrez surement plus tard, mais pensez a bien vous quitter, le départ est pour dans 2 minutes. Clyde, je te retrouverais plus tard, tu comprendras. Déclara Andrew, se dissipant comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion.

Le silence se fit alors, dans la salle de conférence virtuelle Sophia et Larry se fixaient d'un air gêné et abattu en même temps. Larry fit le premier pas en s'avançant vers la jeune femme de 17 ans, il l'enlaça avec affection, comme s'ils n'allaient plus se revoir.  
-Je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'ai le pressentiment que quand on se reverra, tout aura changé, et je ne veux pas disparaitre de ta vie, juste à cause de cette histoire incroyable. Je suis toujours septique, mais ce mec est un vrai génie. Il m'a parlé en même temps qu'il expliquait tout cela, m'expliquant comment ils ont réussi à pirater mon système pour nous bloquer l'accès à la réalité de notre monde et pour créer un passage à partir de là vers d'autre dimensions, c'est assez compliqué, mais maintenant qu'il m'a expliqué, je comprends et je pense que de là où je serais, je serais surement capable d'aller te voir, si la technologie me le permet. Bien sûr, je tenterais de te joindre le plus rapidement possible. Il y a aussi ce téléphone, qu'il nous donne dès que nous serons dans notre monde de missions, et je pense que ça risque d'être très utile. Monologua Larry, avec émotion.

Sophia ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer devant la seule certitude qui s'offrait à elle : elle ne reverrait pas son ami pendant un long moment. Le décompte arrivait à ses dernières secondes et jamais son cœur encore n'avait autant battu, elle sentait toutes les fibres de son corps se tendre d'anticipation, et soudainement, le compte-à-rebours s'arrêta sur le zéro final. La lumière disparut tout autour d'eux.

Larry sentait sa peau l'irriter, comme si une flamme le mordait de l'intérieur, une flamme qu'il percevait à peine, mais bien réelle, en permanente incandescente. Il se sentit plonger dans un monde qu'il savait familier mais aussi tout à fait inconnu. Et il comprit les notions de bases de ce monde. Les flammes, la volonté, les règles de la mafia international, l'Omerta de sa famille, la famille Bovino. Il était le frère ainé du jeune Lambo, alors surement âgé de 2 ans. Il ne devrait pas connaitre son existence, pourtant, tout était clair, il l'avait lu, comme si une base de donnée s'était incrustée dans son cerveau. Tout concordait pourtant, la fiction devenait sa réalité, et sa réalité devint une fiction. Il était Clyde Bovino, détenteur de la flamme de la Foudre. Il devait protéger son frère, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre comme il avait perdu ses parents. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre résolutions, mais c'était suffisant. Il commença à oublier le reste.

Sophia, de son côté, éprouvait sensiblement la même sensation, une impression qu'on la dévorait de l'intérieur, une douleur à sa tête, et des milliers d'années d'expériences et de connaissance qui s'incrustées dans son lobe frontal. Elle ne pouvait éviter la confrontation avec ses souvenirs qui n'était pas vraiment les siens, elle dût mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce capharnaüm monstrueux. Elle savait qu'elle avait un frère, un certain Lavi, et un vrai grand-père, elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas son nom. Mais elle savait où elle allait et sa mission : Protéger le Cœur, une innocence surpuissante aux pouvoirs inconnu des mains de Byakuran, ou plutôt du Comte Millénaire. Elle savait exactement quoi faire, avec SON innocence, tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur la congrégation des ombres. Etait-ce là l'intervention de cette fameuse organisation, ou juste sa mémoire qui se réactivait ? Elle n'en savait encore rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lutter contre cette masse incroyable de donnée qui s'imprimées en elle. Son livre personnel, qui n'était qu'un petit carnet de bord devint alors une encyclopédie de savoir ancestraux, de connaissance qui lui serait très utile là où elle irait d'ici peu. Elle le savait elle l'avait également lu dans un manga, elle allait devenir un personnage à part entière de l'Histoire de la lutte contre les Akuma, les démons, la chasse que le Vatican faisait à ces créature démoniaques, infernales, nées de la cupidité humaine et de la malveillance de l'homme.

Tous deux sombrèrent, séparés par quelques zéros et quelques un dans une banque de donnée, séparés de plusieurs mondes, qui n'était pas censés communiquer entre eux. C'était là le début de leurs aventures dans leurs propres mondes. Mais qui sait, reviendraient-ils un jour pour sauver ce monde d'accueil ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Reborn

Oh! J'avais oublié de faire un topo rapide : Le premier chapitre était en fait une partie commune, comme vous avez surement du vous en douter. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je dois faire une partie KHR! puis une partie DGM, enfin, les publier simultanément ( et cela rallonge encore le release des chapitres... ) Et surtout, je dis merci à " Gray" qui m'a aidé à modifier mon premier chapitre, c'est vrai qu'il donnait un peu trop d'info sur la suite. Si ça se reproduit, faite m'en part, je trouverait toujours un moyen de m'arranger :)

Bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise!

* * *

Chapitre second : Reborn

Larry sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud au toucher, comme un oreiller, mais en plus ferme, juste là, sous sa tête, il se blottit encore un peu plus contre cette source de chaleur qui était le bienvenue après le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Une organisation secrète qui protège les mondes ? Bah ! Quand il allait raconter tout ça à Sophia… Mais pour le moment, il ne voyait rien, c'est qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il se pressa contre son « coussin » et se rendormit aussitôt… Pour être réveillé par une autre découverte. Ce n'était PAS un coussin ! Larry était serré contre un corps humain… Vivant certes, mais POURQUOI était-il nu avec cette jeune femme ?! Il poussa un petit cri de stupeur, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait la fête, ce qui était étrange, car il ne sortait pas si souvent que cela et tenait très bien l'alcool en général. Il n'osa plus respirer ou bouger d'un micromètre, et alors qu'il se demandait encore qui elle pouvait bien être, la jeune femme se réveilla et le regarda avec un sourire de béatitude.  
-Tu sais vraiment comment satisfaire une femme, toi, hein ? fit-elle avant de rire un peu (mais pas trop, la gueule de bois l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

-Hum … Je ne me souviens plus trop comment je suis arrivé ici à vrai dire … dit Larry. Là encore, il eut une surprise de taille, sa voix d'adolescent avait laissée place à une voix profonde d'adulte. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux, qui semblaient avoir également beaucoup poussé et bouclé un peu, malgré l'état dans lequel il était. Il chercha du regard dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient ses habits, mais ne trouva rien qui ne lui était familier. Aussi, il se laissa tomber de nouveau dans la tiédeur du lit où la jeune femme s'enroula encore une fois contre lui. Il laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus loin que ça. Il avait changé, physiquement en tout cas, et cette pièce était trop richement décorée pour qu'elle soit la sienne. Peut-être était-il chez cette femme ? Non impossible, la décoration était trop masculine pour lui appartenir. Il y avait un ordinateur dernier cri, une étagère pleine de toute sorte de livres qui semblaient hors de prix, mais tous étant d'anciens manuscrits écrit dans une langue que Larry se surprit à comprendre : l'Italien. Il n'avait jamais appris l'italien de toute sa vie, pourtant, c'était comme s'il lisait un texte pour enfant. Le tapis rouge sang et les murs sombres renforçaient également l'impression que Larry s'était fait de la pièce, ce n'était pas celle d'une fille.

Cette dernière décida alors à se lever, et d'un pas mal assuré de dirigea vers un tas de vêtements non loin du lit. Elle saisit une chemise blanche assez longue et lui montra.  
-Je peux te prendre ta chemise ? Déchainé comme tu l'étais hier soir, je crains que mon haut ne soit pas utilisable avant un bon moment, il va falloir que je passe à Gucci… Ce n'est pas grave ! demanda avec un grand sourire la jeune femme blonde, aux yeux verts rougit par le sommeil (ou plutôt le manque de sommeil) Larry hocha de façon positive sa tête, et la nudité de la femme disparut partiellement sous « sa » chemise. Elle était terriblement provocante, simplement vêtue d'une chemise d'homme. Elle se traina jusqu'à lui et déposa ses lèvres sucrés sur celles, humides, de Larry.

-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, prends ton temps pour récupérer surtout, je reste encore une nuit, n'oublies pas ! A tout à l'heure, Clyde.

Larry, à l'entente de ce nom réagit au quart de tour. Il se releva du lit, et planta son regard perdu dans celui surpris de sa compagne.  
- Pardon ? Comment tu m'as appelé ?! fit Larry, déboussolé  
- Clyde, c'est bien ton prénom, non ? Clyde Bovino ! répéta, hésitante, la jeune femme.

Larry ne dit plus rien, se tenant la tête comme si un mal de crâne l'avait terrassé. Ce qui était à peu près le cas. Il était en pleine réflexion .  
« Comment mon rêve pouvait-il être vrai ? Suis-je encore en train de rêver ? Comment s'appeler déjà le mec qu'on a rencontré, avec Sophia ? Qui est Sophia, déjà ? Qui suis-je, bordel ! J'ai rêvé avant, ou en ce moment je rêve ? C'est vraiment bizarre… Bon, je verrais ça plus tard, j'ai faim. »  
Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Larry était affamé, et son ventre approuva cette prise de conscience par un grognement sonore. Il rougit quelque peu, puis secoua la tête. Il attrapa ce qui lui parut être un sous vêtement masculin et enfila un jogging qui trainait non loin de là. Il se leva ainsi vêtu, torse nu. La jeune femme rougit quelque peu en le voyant ainsi, ce qui ne collait pas avec le personnage précédemment décrit qui était plutôt séducteur et provoquant.

-Béta, au cas où tu aurais oublié également mon prénom, moi c'est Laura ! J'espère que tu ne m'avais pas déjà oublié, quand même ! fit, joueuse et souriante la dénommé Laura. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et enfila une culotte.

Elle retourna auprès de son compagnon, Clyde. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et alla en direction finalement de la porte. Après un dernier clin d'œil, elle disparut dans l'embrasure et referma la porte derrière elle. Larry, de son côté, mettait encore de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ne s'appelait pas Larry, mais bien Clyde, et était un membre de la famille Bovino, qu'il savait ou plutôt deviner, être une famille très riche, compte tenu du contenu de sa chambre. Clyde donc, se dirigea machinalement vers une autre porte, qui dévoila une salle de bain dans un style plutôt moderne, c'est-à-dire une baignoire à même le sol qui ressemblait à un jacuzzi, un cabinet de toilette suspendu au mur, noir, une commode tout aussi noire et un lavabo de la même couleur. Tout cela contrastant avec le blanc éclatant des carreaux du mur. Un miroir imposant se présentait au-dessus du lavabo donnant une impression encore plus écrasante de grandeur. Il opta pour un coup d'eau sur le visage, encore endormi.

Après s'être rafraichit le visage, il leva la tête, et manqua un battement de cœur. C'était LUI, CA ?! Impossible, il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressemblé de près ou de loin à la personne en face de lui, dans le miroir ! Son « reflet » avait des cheveux mi- longs d'une couleur ébène ondulant légèrement, formant des boucles larges. Et ses yeux las étaient d'un vert électrique. Il avait une espèce d'aura rassurante sur lui ce qui le calma lui-même. Aspirant une grosse goulée d'air, il se saisit un sweat à fermeture éclair qui était là, non loin de lui, et sortit de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers la porte de « sa » chambre et découvrit un couloir aux dimensions encore plus impressionnantes que la pièce précédente. Tout était décoré de dorure et semblait plutôt ancien. Il y avait ci et là des portraits d'hommes et de femmes richement habillés, datant d'une époque certainement lointaine. Il continua à suivre ses pieds qui le guidèrent vers un escalier, descendant au rez-de-chaussée. Il sentit une odeur de croissant et de café chaud, il se laissa encore une fois guidé par cette odeur sublime, de bon matin. Il fouilla dans ses poches et trouva un briquet Zippo. Il sourit et se dit que les choses ne changeront jamais. Il était un fumeur que ce soit dans son rêve ou pas. Toutefois, il ne trouva pas de cigarettes. Il haussa les épaules, mais resta dorénavant à l'affut du moindre signe de plus petite cigarette en vue. Il pénétra dans une cuisine toute simple, qui contrastait étrangement avec le faste du reste de la maison. Par la fenêtre, il parvint à se localiser, il était encore à Paris. Il voyait la tour Eiffel d'ailleurs, ce qui indiquait qu'il était dans un quartier riche de paris. A quel point sa famille pouvait-elle être riche ? Surement bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il bailla encore, de façon bruyante et peu élégante. Sa compagne, Laura, était toujours dans sa tenue très provoquante et commençait à servir le café dans deux tasses plutôt grandes. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Clyde s'assit à la petit table modeste de sa cuisine, et vit enfin son Saint Graal devant lui : un paquet neuf de cigarette. Il était inconcevable qu'une journée puisse commencer sans une cigarette du matin. Tout simplement. Il ouvrit le paquet et en alluma une. La première bouchée salvatrice de nicotine envahit son organisme, et il sentit son cerveau se remettre à fonctionner de façon cohérente.

- Au fait, tant que 'y pense, un homme est passé, pendant que tu étais dans la salle de bain. Il voulait te voir. Il dit s'appeler « Reborn » Je ne sais pas qui c'est. En tout cas, il t'a donné rendez-vous vers midi pour manger, au Hilton. Il enverra une voiture, il a précisé. Répéta Laura, en apportant le café.

Clyde s'étouffa avec sa cigarette, et toussa lourdement pour décoller les cendres bloquées dans sa gorge. Il but un verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé par sa compagne, et la regarda dans les yeux.  
-Re-Reborn ? Tu es sur ?! Et il est quelle heure ?! s'excita Clyde, en sautant sur ses pieds.  
Voyant le cadran de l'horloge dans son champ de vision, le jeune Bovino s'esclaffa de plus bel, il était 11h30. Il fuma la dernière bouffée qu'il avait encore dans la bouche et se retira rapidement dans sa chambre, après s'être excusé auprès de Laura. Il se déshabilla rapidement et ouvrit ses armoires, pleines d'habits. Il ne se formalisa pas sur la présence de costumes hors de prix et s'équipa d'un sublime trois-pièces blanche avec une chemise noire et une cravate verte qu'il avait trouvé plutôt attrayante. Il enfila une paire de chaussure en cuir et ne prit que rapidement la peine de se regarder dans le miroir. Il devait l'admettre, ça changeait de ce qu'il se souvenait porter, c'est-à-dire ses jeans et t-shirts trop larges. Tout était sur mesure et ses muscles étaient montrés à travers la chemise sans rien dévoiler de sa peau. Bref, tout lui aller comme un gant. Il sortit de son appartement sans trop s'attarder sur Laura, l'embrassant rapidement et lui priant de faire comme chez elle et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il était en fait dans un énorme studio, au sommet d'un complexe qui semblait désert. Il en déduisit que tout l'immeuble devait appartenir à sa famille.

Un portier lui ouvrit la porte d'une berline à vitre teinté, et il s'engouffra dedans sans trop réfléchir, il ne sentait pas de dangers particuliers venir de cette voiture ou du portier. Une fois installé, portant, il eut de sérieux doutes sur le chauffeur, qui conduisait bien trop vite pour avoir encore son permis. Le conducteur était une femme, d'ailleurs.  
« Femme au volant, mort au tournant » pensa alors Clyde, avec un léger sourire malade peint sur le visage. La conductrice ne remarqua pas, ou ignora totalement le malaise de son unique passager, et ignora, par la même occasion toute signalisation en accélérant encore. Clyde commençait à se demander comment cela se faisait-il qu'aucunes voitures n'est encore eut le malheur d'être sur la route à ce moment-là. Il ne se posa plus de questions et attendit son heure venir. Et soudainement, la voiture s'arrêta, devant un bâtiment immense, c'était l'hôtel Hilton. Un des meilleurs hôtels de la ville, et là encore, un homme, seul, l'attendait. Il portait un élégant trois pièce noir et une chemise jaune. Il avait également un chapeau, qui semblait visé sur sa tête et Clyde ne distinguait pas ses yeux. Il sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvre quand il le vit descendre de la voiture, tout défait.  
-Enchanté, _Clyde_, je suis Reborn. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Larry ? Si tu te souviens de la nuit précédente, nous avions parlés d'un projet à mener à bien ? Suis-moi. Fis énigmatiquement l'homme en commençant à rentrer dans l'établissement. L'hôtel était bondé de touristes de toutes nationalités. Etrangement, Clyde comprenait tout ce que ces gens disaient. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, par exemple, il n'avait jamais parlé de norvégien, ou le japonais de toute sa vie.  
-Reborn… C'est ça ? Je ne comprends rien depuis que je me suis réveillé… Il y a déjà cet immeuble, puis le chauffeur… La limousine… Et puis, c'est QUOI cette apparence ? Pourquoi j'ai changé autant ?!  
- Je t'expliquerais cela une fois que nous serons loin des oreilles indiscrètes, si tu le veux bien. Répliqua sèchement Reborn. Plus une parole ne se fit entendre jusqu'à ce Reborn s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir. Il toqua à la porte et une jeune femme brune, avec un drôle de tatouage sur la joue ouvrit la porte. Elle avait une aura calme tout autour d'elle, et était d'une beauté éblouissante. Elle leur fit signe gracieusement d'entrer.  
Dans la salle se trouvaient présents au total 7 personnes, toutes très … atypiques. En particulier deux jeunes gens qui se battaient au fond de la salle. Ils étaient habillé pour l'un d'une combinaison de motard de couleur violette et portait un casque à la main. Ses cheveux, violets aussi allaient de pair avec son maquillage, qui était de la même couleur. L'autre, était vêtu d'une tunique à capuche d'où l'on ne distinguait que quelques mèches de cheveux de couleur indigo. La discussion était animée, et contrastait avec le décor riche, mais simplement décoré de la salle.  
- Bien, vu que Reborn et notre invité sont tous deux arrivés, nous pouvons commencer la réunion. Fit calmement un homme, habillé comme un chercheur, blouse blanche sur un pull à col roulé vert. Il semblait ne pas avoir assez de temps pour se raser, en vue de sa barbe naissante qui poussait un peu partout sur son visage.  
- Oui, Verde. Fit Reborn, qui s'assit à son tour sur une chaise qui lui semblait attitrée. Resté une autre chaise où Clyde s'assit à son tour, intimidé par cette « réunion » qui semblait sérieuse. Il respira un bon coup et se détendit un peu, toujours sur ses gardes, toute fois. La réunion d'aujourd'hui porte sur Clyde Bovino. Récemment éveillé à sa véritable personnalité et son vrai potentiel. Il sera un nouvel agent de notre organisation et je me suis porté garant de sa formation en tant que tel. Il aura un rôle majeur dans ce monde, qui, je vous le rappelle, est en passe de traverser une crise sans précédents. Clyde m'avait, sur le chemin, posé quelques questions et a le droit à des réponses, étant donné qu'il est des nôtres. Toutefois, Clyde, nous ne faisons que te mâcher le travail, il y a certaines choses que tu devras apprendre par toi-même, mais là encore, je serais ton tuteur pour le temps présent. Premièrement, ton apparence. C'est ta véritable identité, tu es originaire de ce monde mais suite à la volonté de feu ton père, nous avons dût de protéger de Byakuran. Luche, ici présente (il désigna la femme qui leurs avait ouvert, qui lui sourit simplement.) à la capacité de lire l'avenir, et avait précédemment informé ton père que tu seras une personne très importante. Nous n'avons pas voulu lui préciser quoi que ce soit, et tu devras également le découvrir par toi-même. En ce qui concerne le transport, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'en auras plus besoin. Ta première leçon commence dès maintenant. Tu vas apprendre à bruler.

* * *

Alors? Une petite review? Une impression? Quelque chose a critiquer? ça fait trop bizarre? J'ai trop brusqué les choses? Je devrais me pendre parceque c'est d'une banalité affligeante? :'(

Aidez moi à m'améliorer! :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Nero è Nero !

**_Bien le bonsoir, ou bonjour! C'est après une longue absence ( justifiée, je vous promet!) que je vous apporte ce nouveau chapitre, qui encore une fois, fait avancer la trame du côté de Clyde/Henri ! Pour ceux qui se demanderaient quand la partie avec Sophia, dans le monde de DGM sortirait, et bien ... Je ne sais pas, mon inspiration est surtout musicale, en ce moment, et même ce chapitre, que j'avais commençait il y a déjà 4 mois, vient juste d'être fini, il faut croire que mes péripéties musicales ont du bon et du moins bon !_**

Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2013, et encore une chose: We SURVIVED ! :D 2012 n'aura pas été la fin! :p

Bonne lecture!, guitaraddict

PS : Nous sommes signés à Londres, ça-y est ! ( champaagne)

* * *

Chapitre trois : Nero è Nero!

Un silence pesant s'installa dans ce salon à décoration chargée, qui fut brisé quelques microsecondes après par Clyde.  
- Pardon ? Bruler ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Me jeter un bidon d'essence et m'allumer ?! débita, alarmé, le jeune homme.  
- C'est une idée intéressante… Mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Répondit calmement Reborn, avec un léger sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
- Reborn ! Ne le stress pas, voyons ! fit avec un sourire gêné Luche, la jeune femme avec un tatouage en forme de fleur sur la joue. Non, Clyde, nous allons t'enseigner à utiliser ta flamme. C'est moi qui prendrai la responsabilité de ton entrainement, Reborn devant retourner auprès de son Boss. Il se trouve que nous ne connaissons pas la Nature de ta Flamme.

Clyde fut légèrement rassuré, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait être dit. Verde se leva, si c'était bien le nom du scientifique de la bande, et réajusta ses lunettes. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une étrange bague serti d'une pierre étrange. En fonction de son positionnement à une source de lumière, elle changeait de couleur. Ceci intrigua le jeune brun, qui avait toute son attention portée sur cette bague. L'homme aux cheveux vert prit la parole, après s'être raclé la gorge.

-Ceci, mes chers collègues, est la dernière invention que j'ai mis au point, il s'agit d'un indicateur de flamme. C'est très simple, en principe, il s'agit simplement de mettre cette bague au doigt de la personne à tester pour que sa flamme se matérialise via la pierre qui est le contenant. Nous pourrons également observer cette flamme pour constater la puissance de cette flamme, ce qui facilitera son entrainement et nous épargnera un bon moment de torture et de patience de notre part.  
« Il a bien dit « torture » ?! » pensa Clyde, en blêmissant.

Il tendit la main pour se saisir de la bague, et l'enfila à son auriculaire gauche. Rien ne se passa.  
- Pour manifester la flamme, il semblerait qu'il doit avoir besoin d'une volonté, même basse pour un but précis. Non Reborn, ne lui tire pas dessus ! s'exclama l'étrange homme avec un casque dans la main. En effet, l'assassin avait sorti son revolver vert de nulle part et visait déjà notre jeune héros, qui voyait déjà sa dernière heure venue.  
« Je ne veux pas mourir avec des inconnus autours de moi ! » pleura-t-il dans un coin de sa tête. Il était tétanisé, et ne pouvait rien faire, sinon regarder sa fin arriver. Alors, un bruit étrange retentit, et une lumière aveuglante envahit la salle. Ce n'était visiblement pas prévu, car des cris de stupeur bientôt s'échappèrent des bouches de presque tous les occupants de la chambre d'hôtel. Un homme, parmi eux toutefois, eut un rictus satisfait. Il rabaissa son chapeau pour se protéger de la lumière et observa son jeune invité, qui avait changé.  
-Impossible ! s'écria Verde, en serrant le poing pour se contenir. Il semblait très heureux de la réaction de son expérience. Il ne l'avait pas précisé avant, mais la bague était expérimentale. Il avait tout simplement trafiqué une bague appartenant à un ancien chef d'une famille mafieuse disparut. Partant de l'hypothèse où les chefs étaient tous de type Ciel, et que le Ciel peut produire toute sorte de flamme, ou du moins, contient tous les types de flammes il avait trouvé logique que n'importe qui pouvait la mettre et l'utiliser, s'il la modifiée de sorte qu'il n'y a pas de phénomène de rejet. Mais le résultat avait dépassé ses rêves les plus fous ! ( enfin… presque)

Au milieu de l'assemblée se tenait, debout et droit, Clyde. Il semblait serein mais quelque peu surpris quand à la vision qu'il semblait avoir. Normal, me direz-vous, quand on a la main en feu mais que l'on ne ressent rien, ça peut surprendre, une première fois. La couleur de la flamme aussi, lui fit une surprise. Il n'avait jamais entendu dans ses cours de physique, qu'une flamme pouvait avoir ce genre de couleur. Elle était verte. Et elle était grande ! Elle touchait le plafond, qui était à plus de un mètre au-dessus de lui. Il remarqua, toutefois, qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de brulure du tout, même s'i voyait très bien les flammes lécher le plâtre décoré de la pièce.  
-Hum, son attribut serait la Foudre ? Etrange, dans ce cas la flamme aurait la structure d'un éclair, et non d'une flamme. Commenta L'homme blond qui se tenait près de Reborn, Collonello, si Clyde se souvenait bien.  
-Etrange… En effet. Fit à son tour le chinois, nommé Fong. Il se leva avec grâce et se rapprocha du cadet de la salle. Il l'observa de près, silencieusement, puis avec un sourire satisfait, il reprit la parole. Il semblerait que notre jeune ami ici présent soit bien du même sang que l'Ainé. Cet anneau lui revient de droit, Verde. Avais-tu prévu cela ? Il se retourna avec son collègue en blouse, qui sourit avec aisance. Il réajusta encore ses lunettes, et lui répondit.

-J'avais bien prévu de tester les effets qu'aurait la Bague de Méphisto sur lui, après tout, Luche et Reborn semblent lui trouver quelque chose d' « exceptionnel » ce qui est confirmé. Une question demeure alors, s'il est du sang de « Cet homme », pourquoi est-il affilié aux Bovino et non aux …  
- Il se fait tard ! Je vous le kidnappe, prochain meeting dans mes quartiers d'ici un mois, vous pourrez constater alors les progrès de mon nouvel élève ! interrompit Luche, avec un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Elle s'avança vers son « nouvel élève », Clyde et lui intima de retirer l'anneau avant de sortir de la chambre. Puis elle se retourna en direction de la porte, l'ouvrant et s'engouffrant dans le long couloir. Clyde allait enlever l'anneau, quand une chainette s'enroula d'elle-même autour de ce dernier.  
-… N'enlève pas l'anneau. Ni cette chaine, sauf pendant les entrainements ou les combats. C'est mon unique exemplaire, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne la perdes pas. Compris ? fit alors l'énigmatique jeune homme encapuchonné. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Viper, c'est cela … Clyde acquiesça d'un hochement et constata qu'encore une fois, il ressentait un changement dans sa perception, il se sentait comme enroulé dans une chape de coton, comme s'il voyait le monde à travers des verres flous et qu'il avait des cache-oreilles constamment sur lui. Etrange, il n'avait pas souvenir être comme cela, et il se sentait mal, d'être ainsi restreint.  
Suite à cet échange, il s'engouffra à la suite de Luche, qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire bienveillant aux portes de l'ascenseur.  
-Tout est prêt ? Alors allons-y ! s'écria-elle avec une bonne humeur éclatante.  
Clyde soupira et la suivit tout de même. Il ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite (et partiellement sourde depuis peu) aux bafouillages de cette femme qui semblait encore être assez jeune. Clyde ne lui accordait pas plus de 25 ans. Il sourit, car elle lui rappelait Sophia, son amie… Une vague nostalgique déferla alors, à la simple vision du visage de son amie. Allait-elle bien ? Que faisait-elle ? Etait-elle heureuse ? Avait-elle éternuée parce qu'il pensait à elle ? Clyde sourit tristement en se disant qu'il ne la reverrait surement jamais, s'il ne tenait pas le coup et qu'il n'accomplissait pas sa mission.  
-Dites, madame Luche… commença Clyde, avant de se faire couper par cette dernière.  
-Appelles-moi simplement Luche , voyons, je n'ai que 8 ans de plus que toi, Clyde… Et pourquoi ne pas me tutoyer aussi ? Tu me vieillis avec ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une vielle peau… Tellement triste… fit Luche, avec un air faussement désolé à la fin de sa phrase. Elle lui tira la langue et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Et quel accueil ! Il devait bien il y avoir une trentaine d'homme en costume, allure très garde du corps, ou mafioso, là, qui s'inclinèrent devant nous, ou plutôt devant Luche.  
-Nous vous attendions, Boss ! firent-ils tous en cœur.  
-Boss ? demanda alors notre héros, interloqué.  
-Oui, je suis leur chef, la matrone de la Famille Giglio Nero. Répondit simplement Luche, avec son éternel sourire. Par ailleurs, tu rencontreras surement des personnes très intéressantes, durant ton séjour dans ma résidence, en Italie.  
-En Italie ?  
-Oui, après tout, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, l'avion de la famiglia ne prendra que 1h30 pour arriver à la maison, connaissant Lorenzo et ses dons de pilotes ! fit Luche, toute souriante et visiblement ravie de pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Bien que ce soit encore une fois au dépend de Clyde, qui avait blêmit à l'entente du temps de son trajet pour l'Italie… Et qui disait Mafia, disait Sud de l'Italie, et ça ne rallongeait que plus encore la distance, alors comment diable pouvait-il être possible qu'il se fasse en 1h30 ?!  
-J'ai encore une question, par rapport à la période dans laquelle je suis… Quel âge à Tsuna ? Enfin, je veux dire, l'héritier de Vongola… et vous êtes encore sous forme adulte, ce qui veut dire que cela fait un sacré bon dans le passé de ce monde, par rapport à ce que j'en sais …  
- Huum, je crois me souvenir que Tsunayoshi a … pas loin des 3 ou 4 ans, actuellement…  
-Et je suis sensé le protéger de la mafia, entre les pauses Pampers ? s'esclaffa alors Clyde, blanc comme un linge.  
-Non, mais tu vas t'entrainer maintenant, et puis, on verra bien pour la suite ! fit le jeune boss, avec un sourire chaleureux accroché au visage. D'ailleurs ce que j'ai dit plus tôt n'est pas tout à fait exact. Je ne serais pas la seule à te faire des cours particuliers, d'ailleurs, prépare toi à subir un entrainement d'enfer, surtout si ce que j'ai vu hier soir se réalise… fit alors Luche, en montant dans la limousine noire, rutilante qui était garée devant l'hôtel.

Le voyage n'avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, aussi, Clyde fit une sieste et un tremblement le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il était dans une voiture, qui sentait le cuir neuf, un peu plus étroite que la limousine, avec des vitres teintées, il était à l'arrière et reconnaissait un homme blond garçon blond à l'avant, en compagnie de Luche, qui lui parlait comme une mère parlerait à son enfant. L'homme devait avoir tout juste 17 ans, tout au plus, chose qui fit remarquer à Clyde qu'il était dans la plus grande illégalité depuis son arrivée dans cette galère… Il bailla et s'étira un peu, la route était dégagée, aucunes voitures ne perturbaient la circulation hormis la leurs, et le paysage se résumait grosso-modo à… de la forêt. Clyde sursauta quand il vit qu'il était TRES loin de Paris et sa jungle urbaine, il était bel et bien dans une forêt qui semblait assez méditerranéenne, des oliviers, le long de la route, et de grands conifères composaient principalement son nouvel environnement. Quand il sursauta, un sursaut fit écho au sien, et il se retourna pour voir d'où cela provenait. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, qui avait les yeux encore plein de sommeil, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, à tout casser. Qui visiblement dormait précédemment contre lui, sur la banquette arrière.  
« - Tu abuses, Aria ! Laisse donc Clyde dormir. » fit Luche, avec un sourire gêné en s'adressant à la jeune femme.  
« -Mais… Maman ! C'est lui qui m'a réveillé ! » s'indigna alors, en boudant, la dénommée Aria.  
Clyde sourit, en silence, et observa la nouvelle venue de son horizons des visages : Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, allant même jusqu'à dire qu'il s'agissait d'une copie conforme, même le tatouage était sur la même joue, avec le même motif… Troublant. Elle portait des vêtements simples, qui ne sortaient nullement des standards que Clyde se faisait des vêtements de jeune fille, pas de robes extravagantes ou d'autres choses qui pourraient choque l'opinion de certains. Elle était plutôt jolie, et Clyde se prit à lui sourire amicalement, sans piper mot. Aria lui répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire moqueur, dévoilant des dents parfaitement alignées et blanche.  
« -Aria Nero, Enchantée ! » fit alors Aria, présentant sa main à Clyde. Clyde ne savait s'il devait baiser la main ou la serrer. Il opta pour la solution qui lui parut la plus instinctive.  
« -Clyde…Bovino, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! » répondit le jeune homme, en lui faisant un léger baiser sur la main qu'il avait saisi. Le chauffeur fit une embardée, et pesta contre lui-même en italien. Du moins, Clyde crut comprendre que c'était envers lui-même qu'il pestait. Il sentait une tension s'installer entre lui et l'autre jeune homme.  
'Super… Une relation compliquée avec la fille de son boss, il en a de la chance, dit-donc !' pensa, amusé et exaspéré, Clyde.  
« -Luche, nous sommes bientôt arrivés ? » demanda avec aisance notre jeune brun. La jeune femme se retourna, et lui sourit. Puis elle lui demanda de fermer les yeux pendant 3 secondes entières. Clyde se tut, et s'exécuta. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas confiance au chauffeur, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il sentit la voiture alors ralentit, puis quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec Aria, qui lui intima de se taire et de regarder par la fenêtre. Il regarda donc, avec un léger rouge aux joues, dût à la proximité de la jeune femme. Il eut le souffle coupé. C'était juste magnifique. Le jardin italien regorgeait de paon, et autres animaux exotiques, des arbres aux fruits éblouissants brillaient au soleil, et la forêt qui entourait la propriété donnait au lieu un sentiment d'isolement, d'Eden coupé du monde ou la paix était reine. Il garda la bouche ouvert, sans respirer pendant bien cinq secondes, puis, il se rappela que la respiration était importante pour son organisme.

« -Bienvenu dans notre maison ! Si tu as besoin d'un guide, je serais à ta disposition. » fit, en souriant, Aria.

'C'est moi, ou toute les filles de ce monde ont une psyché assez tendancieuse ?' se demanda, en souriant, mal à l'aise, Clyde. Il se gratta la tête, et lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Il partit donc, avec elle en direction du Manoir Nero, qui se situait au centre de ce merveilleux jardin. Sur le chemin, il croisa beau nombre d'hommes et de femmes, qui portaient tous des costumes noirs, ce qui faisait très… gardes du corps officiel, pour ainsi dire. Il déglutit quand il s'imaginait contre l'un de ses molosses, d'acier et de chair. Allait-il au moins résister aux entrainements des Arcobalenos ? Il l'espérait, il aimait bien, ce monde et ce qui y était rattaché.

« -Ta chambre est à côté de la mienne, vu que toute les autres sont prises par les hommes de maman, est-ce que ça te gênes d'avoir une voisine de chambre bruyante qui adore chanter ? »  
Clyde crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverse. Chanter ?! Ce n'était toutefois pas la première fois qu'il partageait son espace vital avec une fana du micro, et lui-même aimait bien jouer de divers instruments.  
« -Pas du tout, d'ailleurs, si tu as un piano ou une guitare, je peux même t'accompagner ! » fit alors, enjoué, Clyde. Il adorait la musique, et cette pensée lui fit monter le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce sourire fut très vite aussi partagé avec Aria, qui l'entraina rapidement dans sa chambre. Il y avait là tout ce qu'un musicien pouvait rêver un jour posséder. Du piano à queue jusqu'à la dernière guitare de la plus haute gamme Les Paul de Gibson. C'était tout simplement le paradis. Il se souvenait avoir bavé devant une vitrine qui contenait moins d'instrument de cette qualité que contenait cette chambre aux proportions incroyables. C'était un salon qui semblait avoir était aménagé en chambre, pour des raisons inconnues.  
« -Aria, ma grande, je pense que je vais venir dans ta chambre très souvent ! C'est incroyable ! Et tu joues de tous ces instruments ?! Il y a un saxophone, une clarinette, un piano, une guitare, une basse, une batterie, et encore, je ne suis pas sûr de tous les voir ! »  
« - Ça te plait ?! Super ! Maman m'a dit que si tu voulais venir tous les jours, il n'y avait pas de problème, mais que d'abord, il faudrait que tu finisses ton entrainement du jour, sinon, tu ne peux pas venir ! Si tu n'arrives pas à faire quelque chose, tu me le dit, je t'aiderais avec grand plaisir, si je n'avais pas dut faire cet entrainement, pour devenir le futur boss, je serais devenu musicienne je pense, donc je comprends à quel point ça te fais saliver, on joue un morceau ? Tu sais improviser ? » demanda précipitamment, avec une énorme joie, Aria. Cette adolescente semblait pleine de joie et de vie, pourtant, quand elle s'installa au piano, ce fut une mélodie douce et mélancolique qui en sortit, comme si le Regret s'était incarné en une mélodie. La façon de jouer d'Aria était très émotive, et Clyde entendait toute la note vibrer, avec une telle intensité, qu'il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il se saisit de la guitare, et commença à jouer une gamme de blues, qu'il arrangea en staccato, et avec quelques Bend et vibratos, il trouva le rythme qui s'accordait avec le morceau que jouait Aria. Pas une fausse note ne vint perturber la mélodie de deux cœurs qui se comprenaient.  
Un grand silence suivit la performance, puis, un applaudissement suivit, provenant de la porte. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Luche qui essayait une petite larmiche du coin de ses yeux. Elle applaudissait frénétiquement tout en souriant.  
« - Je pense que cette petite improvisation aurait mérité d'être enregistrée, non ? » demanda alors la femme, en rangeant son mouchoir de tissu dans sa poche de veste. Puis, en regardant Clyde, elle eut un regard attristé, et fit, comme résignée :  
« -Il est l'heure de commencer l'entrainement, première leçon, la théorie ! »  
'Oh, merde, pas encore des bouquins !' pensa, exaspéré, le jeune homme, qui avait quitté l'école, pour retrouver les bancs d'une autre académie, moins orthodoxe.  
« -Bienvenu dans le monde merveilleux de la mafia, mon cher ! » fit, joyeusement Luche, en sortant de la pièce. « Tu me trouveras sur la terrasse, il n'est que 14h, alors nous allons manger en même temps, ça ne te dérange pas ? »  
Clyde, à ces mots, se rendit compte qu'il mourrait littéralement de faim. Avec joie, il posa la guitare (bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'en séparer) et se dirigea à la suite de la Matrone. Il se retourna en direction d'Aria, qui était debout à présent, le regardant.  
« -Tu veux aussi venir manger ? » demanda-t-il.  
« -Non, merci, j'ai mangé à midi, avant de venir te chercher à l'aéroport avec Gamma. Tu sais, le chauffeur blond, qui a failli nous envoyer dans le fossé, un garçon très sympa, vraiment ! »  
« -J'en suis sûr ! Bon, alors, à ce soir ! Quand j'aurais fini mes devoirs, du coup » dit Clyde, en souriant. Il partit et n'entendit pas Aria, qui lui disait que même elle n'avait pas fini la première partie de l'entrainement en moins d'une semaine. Mais elle ne le dit pas trop fort, elle espérait, au fond qu'elle se trompe et qu'il finisse vite, comme ça ils pouvaient de nouveau jouer ensemble. Elle prit, sur cette pensée, son violon, et se mit à jouer un passage des quatre saisons d'Antonio Vivaldi.  
« -L'impression que ce Clyde est plein de surprise ! Je ne reconnais même pas le type de sa flamme… Peut-être que si j'arrivais à lui enlever la chaine ? Il en a aussi une, comme moi ! » dit-elle, pensivement.

* * *

_**Boooon, alors, ce chapitre? Votre avis? Un long delais d'update pour un truc aussi court, je sais, c'est pas tolérable, mais bon, je voulais fractionner le début de l'entrainement pour l'autre chapitre, parce que couper juste au début... Pas terrible quoi :) Bon, à une prochaine fois, et n'oubliez pas le petit comment qui fait la différence!**_

Tshuss, guitaraddict!

* * *

Omake : _Luche et ses angoisses._

**La course n'était pas aisée, mais je commençais à me sentir un peu plus à l'aise, l'arcobaleno en devenir du Ciel me coursait depuis bien deux heures, et j'avais survecut, elle ne devrait pas tarder à fatiguer... Pourquoi déjà elle me court après? Mon charme légendaire? Ou bien... AH OUI!**

Flashback  
_Luche : J'ai déjà une fille à ce moment là? Encore mieux.. Je suis encore en vie?!_  
_Guitaraddict: Ouais, je sais, mais franchement, qui veut se taper de nouveau tout les chapitres de KHR! pour savoir si oui ou non tu était morte quand Tsuna avait 2 ou 3 ans? Pas moi en tout cas ^^_  
_L: Mais... Et c'est quoi ce garçon qui tourne autour de ma fille?! J'ai pas signé pour ça!_  
_Gu: Ah, ça! Ma vielle, fallait pas signer, ou alors, lire les petites lettres! Tu es a MOI maintenant! Et je tiens à dire que c'est Aria, qui tourne autour de Clyde, pas l'inverse, lui n'a de sentiments ou affections très... particulière pour personne d'autre qu'à la rigueur Sophia ( qui se trouve être le sosie parfait de Laura, apparue brièvement dans le début de l'aventure de Clyde)_  
_L: Pas Clyde! Je parlais de Gamma... Je l'ai engagé pour qu'il protège ma fille, pas qu'il l'aime ou pire! Je veux qu'elle reste pure jusqu'au mariage!_  
_Gu: Ah... Tu es libre, prochainement? Non, mais parce que au rythme ou Aria stalker Clyde, tu vas bientôt être grand maman, hein, et t'es même pas encore une Arcobaleno, hein! D'ailleurs, y'a une surprise, je ne révélerais pas, qui concerne ce fameux passage, je vais m'arrêter là, merci Luche pour avoir fait part de tes... Inquiétudes?_  
**L: Tu vas payer, Guitar!**  
**Gu: A plus... Mes lecteurs! Si je... SURVIIIIS**  
***Se prends les pieds et tombe.***  
**L: Ah! Je t'aurais!**  
**Gu: Et merde...**


	4. Chapter 4 :Kindergarden

Voilà ! Je peine un peu en ce moment avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma carrière musicale, mais sinon, je ne vous oublie pas! d'ailleurs, je continue d'écrire, mais j'avais un gros manque d'inspiration, donc j'ai quelque peu mis de côté ce chapitre là, alors que j'ai déjà fini deux autres chapitre, qui malheureusement, n'arriveront que d'ici 4 ou 5 chapitre je pense. Bref sinon, quoi de neuf? ça m'a fait très plaisr de voir que vous êtes assez nombreux à me lire, et je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier Contagio qui a commenté ma fanfiction! J'espère que le chapitre 3 t'as contenté, vu qu'il y a un certain temps entre mes updates, mais voilà voilà, je post à nouveau un chapitre, vu que j'ai le temps! :) ( Londres d'ailleurs est très joli! je sais pas ce que j'aime le plus, le fait que j'y joue, ou le fait que tout les soirs, je suis dans un pub avec mes potes... :p )

Weeelll, pour continuer dans la vie de Clyde, vous verrez bien ce qu'il va se passer, et j'espère que cela va vous plaire! A la fin, j'interroge également un des personnes du chapitre ;) découvrez vite qui, à la fin!  
xox  
Guitaraddict

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Kindergarden

Luche et Clyde s'étaient entrainés pendant plus de deux semaines, ce qui avait paru très long, pour Clyde, qui ne savait pas qu'il venait juste de bousiller tous les records, pour le déroulement de cet apprentissage. Normalement, cette formation avec le Boss des Nero aurait dut durer presque 1 an, mais Clyde en avait décidé autrement, et avait accéléré le rythme. Il fut surprit, quand deux jours de repos plus tard, il fit la rencontre involontaire de tous les Arcobalenos en même temps. Ils étaient venus voir les progrès, à l'improviste, du jeune brun, et furent tous surpris, ou satisfait, en fonction de l'individu, du fait qu'il ait déjà fini son programme. Verde prit alors la suite de la théorie et prodigua également son enseignement scientifique, sur l'anatomie des corps et les caractéristiques de sa flamme et des autres, plus courantes. Cela était pour « aider à ses recherches » mais il était évident que Verde prenait un malin plaisir à électriser son malheureux nouvel élève. Puis, les autres prirent le relais, chacun leur tour. Au final, ce fut Reborn, qui au bout d'un an, s'en prit à la partie pratique. Ou il lui confia une mission très simple d'apparence : Lui prendre son chapeau. Clyde, avec toute sa nouvelle expérience et sa flamme hors du commun avait réussi à le prendre sitôt que la directive fut donnée. Reborn sourit avec malice, et lui dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre, sa place parmi les membres de l'organisation était validée. Après un an seulement d'entrainement intensif…

Du côté cœur, Clyde n'avait pas voulu s'attacher trop à Aria, ni à personne d'autre, même s'il restait très agréable avec tous, car s'il ne savait pas comment, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester dans ce monde éternellement. Même si, au bout d'un an, il commençait à apprécier plus que fortement ce monde, et ses nouvelles capacités. La facilité avec laquelle il avait obtenu ces dernière le perturbait, et il se demandait si l'inverse était probable… Perdrait-il la capacité de bouger, de penser, de produire une Flamme de la Dernière Volonté ? Il souhaitait de tout cœur garder ces capacités, c'était un don du ciel, et il en remerciait tous les jours ses instructeurs et le Seigneur de lui avoir apporté tant de changement dans sa vie. Il soupira, inspirant une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il avait allumée avec sa flamme. Cette flamme avait d'étranges propriétés, d'après Verde : Elle pouvait bruler tout ce qui la touchait, comme une vraie flamme, tranquilliser une cible, comme la flamme de la Pluie, pouvait aussi permettre de renforcer ses aptitudes physique et intellectuelles, comme la flamme du Soleil, et Verde n'avait pas descellé autre choses, même s'il avait dit à Clyde qu'il soupçonnait bien d'autres propriété.  
Puis, un jour, Clyde se leva avec un très, très mauvais pressentiment… Tout commença par une convocation des 8 résidents les plus puissants de la villa où il avait élu domicile, depuis près d'un an déjà. Le ventre noué, il n'avait pas mangé, et se fit silencieux tout le trajet. Il ne rencontra que quelques visages vagues, qu'il ne reconnaissait que bien peu, tous lui firent preuve d'un respect sans faille. Il traversa tous les couloirs, avec la force de l'habitude, les rendez-vous stratégique concernant l'organisation étaient toujours au même endroit : la salle privé de Luche, une pièce charmante, où un bureau en érable massif trônait au centre. Une ambiance d'habitude agréable et maternelle s'en échappée. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, quand il entra, l'ambiance fut toute autre. Il eut un frisson d'anticipation, voir même d'angoisse. Rien de ce qu'il ne voyait n'inspirait autre chose que ces deux sentiments.

Ils étaient tous là, les représentants des plus forts combattant. Reborn, l'assassin ultime, jeune d'apparence, mais doté d'une expérience et d'une classe digne d'un vétéran de la profession. Skull, le cascadeur immortel, capable de résister à toutes les catastrophes qu'il provoquait ou subissait. Verde, le plus grand génie de l'ère présente qui restait un mystère pour presque tout le monde. Fon, le plus grand maître martial de la planète, toujours d'un calme olympien. Mammon, jeune homme encapuchonné, perfide et avare, qui excellait dans l'art de l'illusionnisme. Luche, matrone de la famiglia Nero, famille d'adoption de Clyde, toujours souriante et accueillante, surement la plus grande voyante du temps présent qui savait manier les armes à feu comme peu le savait. Et enfin, Lal Mirch et Colonello, inséparable duo prof-élève, qui se tournaient autour depuis très longtemps, et qui tous deux maitrisaient tout type d'arme à feu, faisant parti des forces spéciale d'un commando d'élite italien. Tous étaient grave. Même Luche ne souriait pas, en le voyant s'installer en face de Reborn, à la droite de Fon.

« - Clyde, nous t'avons tous convoqué aujourd'hui pour te faire part d'une des visions de Luche, qui nous a tout de suite appelés. Aujourd'hui sera notre dernier jour en tant qu'êtres humains. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire. Ton entrainement touche à sa fin, nous ne pouvons, de toute évidence plus rien t'apprendre, sinon d'être plus sage, mais l'âge t'apprendra cela. » déclara Reborn, sur un ton grave et solennel.  
« - Ne parle pas comme ça, Reborn, tu me donne presque l'impression que tu es déjà centenaire… » fit, confus, le jeune homme brun à la flamme unique.  
« - Qui sait ? Toujours est-il que nous avons une seule et unique requête à te soumettre. Ne t'approche JAMAIS de l'Homme au Chapeau de Fer. Cet homme possède un pouvoir que nous ne pouvons pas égaler, même nous tous réunis. Mais comme tu dois t'en douter, nous ne mourrons pas. Il reste encore presque 7 ans, avant que ton rôle en tant que personnage actif dans la vie de Tsunayoshi Sawada ne débute. Toutefois, ton devoir maintenant, est de te rendre dès aujourd'hui au Japon, pour le protéger dans l'ombre. Il a récemment était visé par une tentative d'assassinat et bien qu'il ne le sache pas, il fut chanceux que Iemitsu, son père et chef du CEDEF de la famille Vongola ai été présent à ce moment-là, il a éliminé la menace. »  
« - Super… Du babysitting, alors que je pourrais vous aider à ne pas… Subir cette épreuve tous seuls… Je vous dois beaucoup, senseis, aussi, par respect envers votre décision commune, je vais aller faire mes adieux ou du moins mes salutations à mes amis de la maison Giglio Nero, puis partir en direction du Japon. J'y serais demain, à la première heure. » fit, dépité, et accablé le jeune homme. C'était trop pour lui, il sentait les larmes lui venir, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait à subir cette épreuve, sachant que Reborn particulièrement, et Luche, allaient en être affectés, Luche en mourra, et Reborn y perdra plus que bien des centimètres. « Ce sera tout ? » demanda-t-il, en gardant la tête baissée, pour ne pas montrer son regard embué par les larmes.  
« -… Oui, Clyde, ça sera tout… Encore une dernière chose en fait ! » fit alors Reborn, souriant tendrement sous son fedora. Clyde releva la tête, avec l'espoir qu'il avait changé d'avis, et qu'il pouvait les accompagner, les aidants du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il fut déçu dans cet espoir.  
« - Tu as, je pense parler au nom de tous, ici présents, était le meilleur élève que j'ai eu, et je suis fière de voir à quel point tu progresse encore. Tu seras un jour, sinon bientôt, un être complet, à qui ne manquera rien, sinon un sens à sa vie. Alors tache de te concentrer sur cela, baka-Clyde, sinon je viendrais te hanter ! »  
« - Bien dis, kora ! »  
« - Humf, Ti es un bon investissement. Ne gâche pas mes profits. »  
« -Tu resteras toujours le bienvenu dans la famille Giglio Nero, et je suis sûre qu'Aria t'ouvrira sa porte avec joie, si un jour tu en ressens le besoin. »  
« -Bovino, dommage que tu sois si jeune, je t'aurais présenté au concours de passage pour les élites de notre commando, il commence cruellement à manquer d'éléments aussi dynamique que toi. »  
« - J'aimerais être sûr que tu n'as pas gaspillé ma patience et mon temps, pour aire des expériences sur cette flamme mystérieuse, alors prouve moi que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps ! »  
« - Merci d'avoir été aussi assidu, aussi aimable et talentueux, tu feras un maître martial remarquable, tache de toujours aider ceux qui sont dans le besoin. »  
« -Sois aussi increvable que le grand Skull-sama ! »  
Les uns après les autres, les Arcobalenos lui adressèrent un sourire, c'était bien des paroles d'adieux, mais il savait qu'ils allaient, pour la plupart, se retrouver, à la suite de cette journée qui scellerait l'avenir de toute les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Il sourit, et faillit verser une larme, ému. Puis, il se courba, sans un mot, puis se retournant, il passa par la porte qu'il avait empruntée pour entrer dans ce secrétaire. Le sort était jeté, se dit alors Clyde, tristement.  
« -Il faut tout faire pour qu'il ne vienne pas avec nous, dans ce présent, sinon, l'Homme au Chapeau de Fer va également le maudire… »Fit alors Luche, quand Clyde eut quitté la salle de réunion.  
Tous approuvèrent l'idée, et silencieusement, ils sortirent pour se diriger vers la voiture qui les attendait, à l'extérieur. Clyde n'était visible nulle part, et après un dernier salut à toute la famille Nero réunit sur le pas de la porte, ils disparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte noire de la berline typée allemande.

Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, ils continuèrent à pied, jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, tenu secret. Puis, ils attendirent, longtemps. Très longtemps. Puis, au coucher du soleil toscan, Il apparut, de nulle part. Checker Face, l'Homme au Chapeau de Fer les regardait avec un air amusé. Dans ses mains, l tenait un coffre rutilant, fermé.  
« - Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour faire perpétuer la tradition. Vous vous êtes montrez tous à la hauteur de votre réputation, de valeureux guerriers, les 7 plus fort de ce monde. Vous avez merités, tous, cette récompense. Skull, l'immortel. »  
Skull se mit à briller d'une lumière violette, qui éblouissait toute l'esplanade rocheuse où ils se trouvaient.  
« Verde, le plus grand génie depuis Da Vinci que le monde est porté »  
A son tour, Verde commença à irradier d'une lumière, verte cette fois, qui se mélangea avec celle, violette, de Skull.  
« Fon, le maître martial. »  
Fon s'illumina aussi de rouge pour sa part sa couleur se mélangeant à son tour avec celle des deux autres.  
« Viper, le magicien »  
Viper à son tour brilla, d'un indigo vif, qui alla rejoindre les autres couleurs de l'esplanade.  
« Reborn, le meilleur assassin »  
Ce fut donc au tour de Reborn de briller, le jaune envahissant encore plus, éclaircissant la couleur sombre que les autres lumières avaient formées.  
« Lal Mirch, dirigeante des forces spéciales italienne. »  
Lal Mirch ajouta son bleu océan au mélange qui brillait de plus en plus.  
« Luche, la grande voyante qui peut voir à travers le temps et l'espace »  
Enfin, la lueur orangée de Luche s'ajouta aux autres feux qui coloraient de manière désunis l'esplanade rocheuse. L'orange les rassembla et forma une seule flamme, blanche, qui brillait comme un soleil miniature au-dessus d'eux.  
« - Vous allez à présent recevoir l'ultime présent, qui montrera au monde entier votre capacité, et force unique. Allez, ARCOBALENO ! » s'écria alors l'Homme aux Chapeau de Fer, souriant. La lumière éclata, alors qu'il ouvrit son coffret. Mais un évènement vint perturber la cérémonie. L'intrusion d'un homme blond, qui courrut vers Lal Mirch en la poussant hors d'atteinte de ce phénomène qu'il sentait dangereux. Trop tard, ils furent tous englobés par cette lumière chaude et puissante. Puis, se fut le trou noir pour chacun. Aucun n'était conscient. Celui qui résista au sommeil le plus longtemps, Reborn, vit une silhouette d'adolescent se diriger en courant vers eux, à pleine vitesse, mais ses cris ne semblaient pas atteindre le groupe, aucun ne répondait. Il n'entendit que son propre prénom, hurlé par une voix qui sembla reconnaître.  
« -C..Cly..Clyde ? » fit-il finalement, avant de tomber lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

A son réveil, Reborn et la surprise de se retrouver dans un lit gigantesque, du moins, il lui semblait énorme, il ne touchait pas le bout, et n'en distinguait qu'à peine les bords. Il se redressa, et vit Clyde, en train de discuter avec un bébé qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Verde. En beaucoup plus petit et imberbe.  
« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait frère… Comment est-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi Clyde est ici ? Où suis-je, pour commencer ? »  
« - Bonjour, Reborn-san, comment vas-tu ? »  
« - Je vais bien … » là, il se figea. Sa voix ! Qu'était-il arrivé à sa voix ?! C'était la voix d'un enfant de 2 ans ! A ses côtés, d'autres enfants dormaient encore, ou plutôt, semblaient inconscient. Il les reconnu, c'étaient ses compagnons d'armes, les Arcobalenos, les 7 humains les plus fort de ce monde… Des bébés… Mais alors !  
« -Il s'est passé quoi, là ?! » cria Reborn avec sa nouvelle voix infantile.  
Ce fut Verde qui répondit à sa question.  
« - En fait, lors de notre cérémonie, l'Homme au Chapeau de Fer a activé et mélangé toutes nos flamme, causant un rajeunissement accru de nos cellules, le surplus est maintenant stocké dans nos nouveaux 'symboles' à savoir ces tétines. Je suppose qu'il ne faudra les perdre sous aucun prétexte sinon cela nous tuerais. »  
A ses mots, Clyde baissa sa tête, et serra ses poings. Mais il ne dit rien. De son côté, Reborn réalisait petit à petit, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, il était dévasté, mis il n'allait pas le montrer aux autres, c'était lui, Reborn, le plus grand maitre du poker face, celui dont personne ne pouvait les pensées, celui qui avait tué de sang-froid des milliers d'individus parce qu'on lui avait demandé de le faire. Il sera son petit poing, et serra les dents. Puis, il sauta sur la tête de Clyde, avant de le frapper sur le sommet de son crâne. Ce dernier sursaut, et cria sa douleur.  
« -Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! » gémit-il, en se frottant le sommet de la tête.  
« -Tu as désobéis à tes instructions ! Tu devais aller au Japon, pour surveiller Tsunayoshi Sawada, le futur Vongola Decimo ! » répliqua, sans appel, le tuteur miniature. « Mais dans une certaine mesure, tu nous a sauvé en nous recueillant dans cet abri forestier. Merci. » fit-il, finalement, avec une ombre de sourire. Puis, il fronça de nouveau ses petits sourcils. Avait-il aussi été affecté par la malédiction des Arcobaleno, comme Collonelo, qui était aussi devenu un enfant ? « Tu vas partir, maintenant. Sans protester ou louper ton avion, cette fois. Nous nous reverrons quand je serais au Japon, pour faire du tutorat à Sawada. Entre temps, je veux que tu gardes un œil sur lui. Si il as la moindre marque ou le moindre doute que tu es là, ta couverture est morte, et toi aussi, par la même occasion, parce que je me serais occupé de toi, tu as bien compris ? » fit-il, sadiquement, toujours avec son cher sourire qui donnait froid dans le dos. Clyde déglutit avec peine, puis acquiesça avant de se lever, et partir.

« -Tu y vas un peu fort, il t'a sauvé la vie, quand même ! » fit Lal Mirch, qui s'était réveillée, entre temps. « Il nous a tous sauvé, par ailleurs... »  
« -Peut-être, qui sait ? J'allais me demander quand vous arrêteriez tous de dormir, d'ailleurs, en parlant de partir. »  
Tous les bébés se réveillèrent d'un coup, Skull sautant même du lit, les mains sur son visage, comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel danger provenant du micro-assassin. Les autres se regardèrent, avant de sourire, gênés d'avoir été découvert.  
« - Il faut qu'il apprenne autrement qu'avec nous, aussi. Il peut se débrouiller seul maintenant. Il s'est mis en danger pour nous, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne doit pas rester proche de nous, sinon, il aura encore plus de problèmes, sachant qu'il est déterminant pour notre monde, je n'accepterais pas cela. » expliqua placidement le bébé à la tétine jaune.  
« - Dis plutôt que tu t'y ai attaché, kora ! » rit alors Collonelo, avant de se prendre une chaise en pleine tête. Reborn, au sol, le regardait froidement.  
« - La ferme, tu n'as rien à dire, laquais. »  
« -Laquais ?! Je vais te montrer moi qui c'est, le laquais ! »  
« -Je sais qui c'est, c'est toi. »  
« Ca y est, ils sont repartis…» firent en cœur les deux seules filles du groupe.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors je suis aujourd'hui avec notre très cher Checker Face! Que je vais appeller Face-kun, t'es d'accord?  
F: Non.  
G: Pas grave, je le fais quand même! :D  
F: En plus tu développable une tyrannie digne de moi... Tu deviens grave, hein.  
G: Merci beaucoup, je vais très bien le prendre alors, vu que t'es un badass total, bien qu'un vrai enfoiré quand même!* sourire d'extase*  
F: Toi, t'as un vrai problème, je t'assure, tu veux que je m'occupe de ton cas? * sort sa main de la poche*  
G: Heu... HUMHUM nonmercijevaistinterviewerok ay?  
F: Pardon?  
G: PREMIERE QUESTION : Clyde est-il affecté par la malediction?  
F: Tu veux spoiler ta propre histoire? Ahaha! Tu sais pas quoi dire, hein?  
G: Non... Pas vraiment... Waaaah je hais ma vie T_T  
F: Dixit le type qui voyage pour jouer de la musique à l'étranger? Biiien, je t'applaudis, regarde *clapclap*  
G: Bon bon bon! okay, une vrai question cette fois! Quel âge as-tu ?  
F: je dois avoir à peut près ... Oh je sais plus, ça fait longtemps, mais en tout cas, j'ai bien connu tes ancêtres!  
G: AH?! Ils étaient comment?  
F: Morts. BWAHAHAHAHHA  
G:...  
F:... Quoi? * sourire sadique*  
G: Bon ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui alors, merci quand même, vieux con! *wave*  
F: Hein?! Viens là toi!  
G: Et merde.. Luche venait de me lâcher x_x

A la prochaine fois tout le monde! Et j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner mon temps d'update qui est assez long :3  
xox

Guitaraddict


End file.
